The Soul's Eyes (Los Ojos del Alma)
by Kaiya Shihan
Summary: No es necesario tener una vista sana para poder apreciar la belleza del mundo. No sólo existen los ojos físicos; sino también los del alma. Neji Hyuga será partícipe en una pelea en contra de una chica extraña; una chica que no puede ver. La personalidad de ésta ninja de la Aldea de la Roca logrará causar conflicto en los sentimientos del genio del Clan Hyuga... Neji Hyuga x OC


**Desclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad. Son de Masashi Kishimoto.

" _No existe una verdad absoluta. La verdad es equivalente al número de personas que coexisten en el mundo.  
Cada persona posee su propia manera de lidiar con los diversos obstáculos que la vida le presenta.  
Como resultado de ello, los puntos de vista difieren de una persona a otra.  
Todo depende de cómo lo enfoques…  
De aquellas vivencias que han contribuido a formar quién eres.  
Incluso ideas contrastantes pueden ser igualmente certeras"._

 **The Soul's Eyes**

 _Introducción: El Asesinato Misterioso_

La Villa Oculta entre las Hojas. Una de las grandes aldeas _shinobi_ de entre cinco existentes. Ostentando un título como aquél, es normal pensar que sus habitantes, los llamados ninja, tengan constantemente grandes cargas sobre sus hombros. Misiones que no son más que respuestas ante las peticiones de ayuda de los habitantes de los diversos países del mundo, incluyendo señores feudales de tierras lejanas y no tan lejanas, como el del país en donde Konoha se encontraba. Claramente aquello no implica esfuerzos inútiles; como todo, la villa recibe remuneraciones a cambio de completar dichas misiones. Esa es la manera en que circula la economía, considerando que las villas escondidas representan el poder del ejército para los países en que se encuentran ubicadas.

Un grupo de ninjas inferiores se dirigía hacia el país de la Tierra, atendiendo a las claras indicaciones que el tercer _Hokage_ , líder actual de la Aldea escondida entre las Hojas, les había encomendado encarecidamente. Sus sandalias aterrizaban sobre las ramas de los árboles. Se impulsaban a base de saltos y otros movimientos propios de los ninja. Sus movimientos eran veloces, aunque aún bastante visibles para el ojo humano promedio. Probablemente no querrían gastar energía innecesariamente realizando un viaje demasiado veloz.

El más fuerte de los tres, que fungía como líder de misión, entablaba una breve conversación con su compañera.

Sigo un tanto preocupada por Lee. También por el maestro Gai… —mencionó ella. Con justa razón su semblante demostraba tristeza… Uno de los miembros de su equipo se encontraba gravemente herido tras las pruebas preliminares para pasar a tercera etapa del examen de ascenso a grado medio, o Chuunin. Al parecer por la misma razón el joven "cejudo" estaba ausente en aquella misión, ocupando su lugar el genin más escandaloso de todos; Naruto Uzumaki, —Parecía realmente preocupado…

Es un poco extraño que nos hayan enviado a una misión repentina y sin supervisión profesional. Sin embargo, creo que no lo ameritaba en realidad. Es un trabajo simple y conciso.

Seguían dando saltos, hasta que el joven de mirada aperlada miró al frente y frunció el entrecejo. El follaje verde del bosque se agitaba con cada movimiento de los presentes, derribando diversas hojas que habían cedido ante el tiempo. Uno de ellos, de cortos cabellos rubios y tres líneas horizontales en cada mejilla, respondió ante el llamado de uno de sus compañeros. Giró la cabeza para mirar detrás suyo, pues el chico se encontraba varios metros adelantado.

¡Naruto! —le llamó al ojiazul, enfocando sus ojos similares a perlas. — ¿Piensas que te servirá de algo adelantarte a nosotros?

¡Claro que no, Neji! —se excusó el aludido. — ¡Pero están yendo muy lento! ¡No hay tiempo que perder! ¡Entre más pronto lleguemos a la aldea de la Roca, menos tardaremos en completar la misión!

La razón de que el chico zorro estuviese apurado no era del todo clara. Quizá se debía a que ansiaba volver a su villa cuanto antes para comenzar a entrenar y hacerse más fuerte para la tercera etapa del examen chuunin. El castaño, que respondía al nombre de Neji, puso una expresión seria, totalmente contrastante al semblante enérgico de Naruto. A su lado, sólo a un par de metros detrás de él, una chica de ojos y cabello color chocolate, peinado en dos molotes redondos a cada lado de su cabeza, dejó salir una risa suave. Aquello se debió a que el rubio se golpeó en la cara con la rama baja de un árbol. Al girar la cabeza para alegar con su compañero, el pobre joven no divisó a la gruesa rama causante de su enrojecido rostro golpeado. Se quejó de manera estridente mientras intentaba no caer del árbol, agarrándose a duras penas con las piernas rodeando la última rama que tocaron sus sandalias.

Eso debería enseñarte a tomar el tiempo necesario para hacer las cosas, Naruto. —comentó el ojiperla. El rubio ojiazul continuó emitiendo gemidos ahogados mientras se llevaba las manos al rostro, sobando su cara.

¡Por poco me rompo la nariz, en serio! —se quejó.

Ambos compañeros del atarantado rubio se acercaron hasta detenerse en árboles adyacentes a donde él se encontraba. Tenten, la chica, apoyó su palma sobre el tronco, mientras que el otro joven se quedó en cuclillas. Éste último parecía querer decir algo más, pero la fémina del grupo llamó antes su atención.

Oye, Neji. —llamó la fémina del equipo. — Me pareció escuchar algo en esa dirección. —mencionó señalando hacia un claro en medio del bosque. El de ojos blancos giró la cabeza para observar a donde la joven señalaba.

¡Cállate ya, Naruto! —le ordenó al menor. Éste tuvo que aguantarse sus alaridos haciendo un puchero con lágrimas acumuladas en las comisuras de sus ojos, aun cubriendo su nariz. Neji cerró sus ojos durante unos segundos, para después abrirlos junto a una pose característica de él. — ¡Byakugan!

Examinó todo el panorama con su poderosa visión casi clarividente. Dio con el sitio que su compañera mencionó y, efectivamente, notó algo extraño.

Algo anda mal. Debemos ver qué sucede… Espero no sea lo que estoy pensando. —comentó, demostrando aún más seriedad en su rostro gélido. —Debe ser porque nos estamos acercando cada vez más al punto de encuentro… ¡Vamos! —ordenó, como el líder de la misión que era. Tanto él como la chica desaparecieron de allí en un instante, dejando colgado a un escandaloso –y aún adolorido- Naruto, que gritaba que le esperasen para luego caer de cabeza al suelo estrepitosamente.

Neji fue el primero en llegar a aquella escena, aterrizando en el suelo. Sus ojos habían vuelto a la normalidad. El sol estaba en su punto más alto y daba la impresión de que les indicaba, con uno de sus rayos luminosos, hacia donde debían mirar en cuanto llegasen ahí; dos bultos eran altamente visibles, desentonando con la belleza de aquél paisaje natural. Dos cuerpos inertes. Uno de ellos pertenecía a un adulto de edad media, mientras que el otro era más pequeño y de complexión delgada. Sin embargo los dos eran claramente ninjas. El ojiperla se acercó a pie hasta quedar junto al cuerpo más grande. Su compañera llegó momentos después, horrorizándose de inmediato y llevando su mano a la boca, conteniendo un gemido de sorpresa y hasta miedo implícito. Al contrario de ella, Neji se encontraba sereno, aunque visiblemente enfocado hacia el significado de aquello.

¿Son ninjas de la aldea de la Roca…? ¿O son de la neblina? —cuestionó la fémina tras acostumbrarse a la escena. Neji se arrodilló junto al cuerpo para examinarlo.

No lo sé. No llevan ningún protector o distintivo. Probablemente se los han retirado a propósito. —argumentó el joven shinobi —Sin embargo, por la vestimenta, podría decir que pertenecen a la Villa de la Niebla.

¿Por qué les matarían de una forma tan espantosa? Parece como si el responsable fuese un ninja de élite.

Efectivamente, tal y como la _kunoichi_ mencionaba, los cuerpos se encontraban en un estado que indicaba una muerte inminente y muy dolorosa. Neji se levantó y observó también el otro cuerpo. Ambos se encontraban con las prendas destrozadas, al igual que la piel. Se notaban enrojecidos por la sangre expandida que emanó de un sinnúmero de heridas que tenían en el cuerpo. Parecían arañazos, con los tejidos desgarrados. Habían sido desollados, e incluso podrían no tener órganos internos. Definitivamente indicaba una muerte violenta para cada uno, sin embargo no parecía haber sido lenta en absoluto. Por lo menos no para el más grande. La cabeza del cadáver mayor se encontraba perforada desde el área de los ojos hasta atravesarla por completo; en donde estos órganos esféricos debieran estar, sólo había cuencas vacías.

Neji, ¿por qué piensas que fueron asesinados? —cuestionó la chica de ojos marrones —Parece más como si hubieran sido atacados y devorados por animales salvajes…

Observa bien los cuerpos. —contestó él— ¿No notas nada extraño?

… Lo más raro de esto son sus ojos. No están. —su expresión se tensó un poco. —Por lo demás, parece que fueron comidos por aves. Sin embargo, de haber sido cuervos es natural que les hayan sacado los ojos.

No. Esto es cualquier cosa excepto natural. —le contradijo en su teoría. —Fueron atacados por una gran cantidad de cuervos. Probablemente también por algún otro tipo de animal… Sin embargo ésta no es una zona en que los cuervos abunden. Además, un cuervo normal no podría haberles atravesado el cráneo. No poseen tanta fuerza…

Ella le escuchó con mucha atención. El genio del clan Hyuga activó una vez más su Ojo Blanco, examinando los cuerpos con detenimiento. Tras unos minutos hizo desaparecer su técnica y mencionó.

Puedo notar chakra en éste cadáver. —señaló al cuerpo más grande— Específicamente en su cabeza. Lo más probable es que hayan sido atacados por un ninja de alto nivel que puede controlar algún tipo de ave carroñera. Seguramente les brinda parte de su chakra a sus animales para potenciar sus ataques… Además, uno de ellos carece de ojos, pero su cabeza no fue perforada como la del otro. Aún se encontraba con vida hasta apenas momentos antes de que nosotros llegásemos.

¡Ah…! —Tenten exclamó— ¡Debió haber sido lo que escuché! Alguien se quejaba en éste lugar. Para que lo hubiese escuchado debió haber estado gritando… En un principio confundí el sonido con los quejidos de Naruto.

El sujeto ha tenido una muerte muy lenta por desangramiento. Con todas esas heridas debió haber sufrido un infierno en carne viva.

Al sitio llegó un agitado Naruto, quejándose porque no le hubiesen esperado. En su cabeza tenía un enorme chichón como consecuencia de su caída reciente.

¡Oigan, chicos! ¡¿Qué demonios pasó aquí!? —exclamó visiblemente afectado por lo que estaba viendo ahora.

No tengo idea si esto fue perpetrado por un shinobi de la aldea de las Rocas… Pero me queda claro que debemos ser muy cuidadosos. Si nos encontramos con el responsable de esto, será difícil que logremos salir con vida.

¿Qué…? Pero, Neji… ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —cuestionó la castaña, notablemente sorprendida —Tú eres un genio. Eres el genin más poderoso de nuestra villa… Probablemente Naruto no tenga oportunidad contra un oponente así, pero tú…

¡Oye! ¡¿Qué estás tratando de decir!? —replicó el chico zorro.

Probablemente pueda hacerle frente, pero no estoy seguro de poder vencerle. Estos ninjas son de grado medio y, sólo míralos, ni siquiera se pueden distinguir sus rostros. —añadió el mayor. —Debemos reconocer nuestras limitaciones.

¡O-oye, Neji! ¡Espera un segundo! —ambos, tanto el aludido como la chica, miraron a Naruto— ¿Quieres decir que estos dos fueron asesinados por un sólo ninja?

Es lo más probable. —respondió mirando de reojo a los bultos inertes.

¿¡Qué vamos a hacer entonces!? ¡No sobreviviremos a la misión!

Nuestro objetivo no es librar una batalla. ¿Ya has olvidado qué es lo que nos han encomendado?

¡Claro que no lo he olvidado! —dijo el rubio, encogiéndose de hombros— ¡Debemos entregar un pergamino muy importante al Tsuchikage, que no puede ser enviado por medio de un ave mensajera! Sin embargo, ¡¿estás diciendo que si nos encontramos con ese shinobi sádico, sólo nos queda huir con el rabo entre las piernas?! ¡Mira a esos hombres! —señaló a los cuerpos muertos— ¡Debieron sufrir una terrible agonía! ¡Debemos patearle el trasero a quien hizo esto!

Eso no fue lo que dije. Simplemente he dicho que no necemos por qumos por quiernas?

schikage vencerle. llegs ataques...alg no nos encontraremos con el enemigo. Pero si sigues siendo tan escandaloso nos llevarás directamente a la tumba, Naruto… Métete en la cabeza que no nos incumbe lo que ha pasado aquí.

¡Los ninjas de la aldea de la neblina no son malas personas! —replicó con énfasis al final de la oración. Quizá el joven Uzumaki había recordado su encuentro con Haku y Zabuza en el puente del país de las Olas.

Están muertos. Entiéndelo ya. No puedes ir por ahí pasando de tu objetivo principal para vengar las muertes de desconocidos, Naruto.

Por cierto… —añadió Tenten, quien únicamente se había dedicado a observar discutir a sus compañeros de equipo— ¿En dónde está el pergamino? —aunque esa parecía una pregunta oportuna, la chica únicamente había dicho aquello para desviarse del tema. De permitirles seguir probablemente Neji se enojaría y acabaría matando a Naruto ahí mismo.

¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Está aquí, justo aquí! —el rubio sacó un rollo de colores rojo y blanco. Lo tomó con una mano y lo levantó en el aire.

En aquél instante, los ojos blancos del joven Hyuga se ampliaron. Gritó "¡Cuidado!" a Naruto e intentó arrebatarle el pergamino de la mano, sin embargo había sido demasiado tarde. Un halcón de bello y reluciente plumaje marrón pasó volando por encima de sus cabezas, quitando el rollo del poder del ojiazul. Los tres siguieron con la mirada la trayectoria que sugería el vuelo del ave, la cual se elevó a lo alto del cielo. Apenas podrían distinguir su silueta negra entrecerrando los ojos para no ser deslumbrados por el sol. Neji apretó los dientes notablemente molesto y frustrado. Naruto soltó maldiciones a viva voz, mientras la kunoichi actuaba inmediatamente desenrollando un pergamino que llevaba a la espalda. Neji la miró y asintió tras compartir una breve mirada con ella. La chica mordió su dedo pulgar abriendo una herida pequeña. De ésta brotó una gota de sangre que ella usó para plasmar una línea roja en el pergamino al tiempo que lo abría. Dio un salto hacia atrás quedando envuelta en una nube de humo. Una ventisca hizo dispersarse el mismo hasta que ella quedó a la vista de nuevo. Giraba una cadena con kunais a los extremos a una velocidad media.

¡Naruto, apártate! —le ordenó Neji mientras saltaba hacia atrás, quitándose de en medio. Naruto imitó su acción hacia el lado opuesto.

¡Devuélvenos eso, ladrón! —exigió Tenten al ave, que aún sobrevolaba alto en el cielo.

Tras girar la cadena con mayor ímpetu, la joven ninja lanzo la primera kunai directamente hacia la posición del ave. Neji y Naruto observan expectantes, pero sus rostros mostraron asombro en cuanto una sombra negra se acercó a gran velocidad hacia el ave, que llevaba el pergamino en sus garras. La sombra resultó ser una inmensa hoz que giraba a una velocidad impresionante, tomando en cuenta su tamaño y el peso que debía tener, siendo totalmente metálica. Se enganchó a la cadena del arma de Tenten, enrollándose en ésta y apartándola. Tanta era la fuerza con que había sido lanzada, que la kunoichi terminó siendo arrastrada hasta salir disparada al no poder soltar la cadena a tiempo.

¡Tenten! —Exclamó Naruto. Neji corrió a gran velocidad, alcanzando a atrapar a su amiga justo a tiempo para evitar que chocase contra un tronco de un árbol próximo.

La hoz, con la cadena enrollada, se incrustó en el suelo, algo lejos de ellos, casi partiendo a la mitad a uno de los cadáveres por muy poco.

¡Te agradeceré que no lastimes a mi ave! —gritó una cuarta voz desconocida. Los tres presentes miraron hacia un punto sobre una rama a una distancia considerable. De ese sitio provenía la voz. Pudieron ver una figura oscura, cubierta por una capucha negra hasta la cabeza. El ave se acercó hasta el individuo, dejando caer el pergamino en sus manos. — Muchas gracias por su ayuda, ninjas de la Hoja. Yo me encargaré de éste mensaje a partir de aquí. —mencionó la voz en un tono despreocupado, casi inocente. El halcón se posó sobre su hombro, dando un aleteo. — ¿Y bien? ¿Podrían devolverme mi arma antes de que se vayan?

Continuará.


End file.
